1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning attachment to fit a forklift truck for cleaning generally vertical surfaces for example the sides of pantechnicon trucks, shipping containers, and the sides of buildings. Although the invention is hereinafter described with reference to its application to the cleaning of pantechnicon trucks it is not limited to this application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto pantechnicons or enclosed freight trailers have been washed manually using brooms and hand held hoses. This operation requires several man hours to complete which is disadvantageous in terms of cost and the time that the vehicle cannot be used.